Forever means Forever, right?
by Lo-rainme
Summary: Walking down a dark alley and all of a sudden theres a dark figure at the end, waiting for you. What will happen to Amu? Will Ikuto save her, or is he the dark figure? R&R
1. Chapter 1

**Declaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara or any of its characters.**

**Authors' Note:** Well this is my first Fanficiton. Hope you guys like it! Enjoy! ^-^ Please R&R. All reviews are welcome

***sound/expression***

_Italics- Thoughts/dreams/flashbacks_

It was a late cold October evening. I was walking home from a meeting held in school. _Why didn't I accept the ride _Tadase_offered? _I thought. I decided to take a short cut down an alleyway to get home faster. It was colder in the shadows of the alley and had more of a nasty stench, probably due to the dumpsters crowding the area. I kept getting the feeling that someone was either watching me or following me. Finally after what seemed like forever, I could see the end of the alleyway leading into another street that was hopefully mine. I started quickening my pace when I saw a figure at the end of that alley, barley visible with the shadows surrounding and the all of a sudden foggy mist. _uh-oh...should I turn back and run? _I thought to myself. I slowed down my pace and eventually stopped completely.

I could barely make out a males' outline figure through the fog. I was starting to panic, knowing now that this stranger could actually rape me. I very slowly took step backwards so that I could at least run a head start and out into the street. He seemed to almost read my mind because every single time I took a step backwards, he took a step forward. I was trapped. I knew now that in that moment I'd have to face him and fight him off. I stopped moving backwards and stood in a fighting stance. He also seemed to stop and stare at me in confusion. I could barley make out his facial lines that I was pretty certain he was smiling, or better yet, smirking. I couldn't help it, his little smirk got to me.

"What do you want?" I asked, thankful my voice didn't give in on me.

"What do you mean, 'what do I want?' Isn't it obvious I want you?" He said, still smirking.

I couldn't respond back. His husky voice sounded so heavenly. Then what he told me had finally sunk in. _He wanted me? Why! For all I know he might kill me!_ His low chuckle startled me. First he was right in front of me about twenty feet away, now he was right behind me, his breath tickling my cheek. I could feel my face burn wildly. _How did he get behind me! _I thought. I couldn't help but shutter at the thought of what he was going to do to me. I sucked up my bravery and decided to ask who he was. I thought it was better to know the name of your assassin so that you could come back to haunt them later.

"Um..W-whats your n-name?" I stuttered. I couldn't be as brave as I was trying to be.

"How about your name instead," he responded back. _Well what do I have to lose? _I thought it out and decided to make up a name instead.

"Ayako. Now yours," I said trying to sound like I wasn't lying. He just smirked right and my face and looked at me with doubt.

"Oh really? I kind of thought _Amu_ fit you better," He said, still smirking. I froze. _How did he know my name! _

"H-how did y-you know"? I squeaked out. _Can he read minds! Can he see through my lying! _

"Well to be honest your name _is_ written right on your bag," he said it like it was pretty obvious. _Damn! I should have known! _I thought. After I calmed down a bit I asked him for his name again.

"Ikuto. Also forgive me for this..."

"Wait! For whaa.."

_*Thunk* _Amu was knocked out cold, right into Ikutos' arms.


	2. Chapter 2

**Declaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara or any of its characters.**

**Authors' Note:**

***sound/expression***

_Italics- Thoughts/dreams/flashbacks_

**Amu POV: **

I could faintly smell something burning. _It smells like burning wood,_ I thought. I could feel the warmth of the suns rays on my face. My eyes were still closed, I didn't want to risk blinding my self. I was trying to get comfortable on my bed so that I could fall back asleep because my head was pounding like crazy. Then realization hit me. My eyes flew open, only to regret it. The suns light blinded me for about a minute, but feeling like hours. Last nights events were starting to flow through my head...

_**Flashback:**_

_"What do you want?" I asked, thankful my voice didn't give in on me._

_"What do you mean, 'what do I want?' Isn't it obvious I want you?" He said, still smirking._

_I couldn't respond back. His husky voice sounded so heavenly. Then what he told me had finally sunk in. He wanted me? Why! For all I know he might kill me!His low chuckle startled me. First he was right in front of me about twenty feet away, now he was right behind me, his breath tickling my cheek. I could feel my face burn wildly. How did he get behind me! I thought. I couldn't help but shutter at the thought of what he was going to do to me. I sucked up my bravery and decided to ask who he was. I thought it was better to know the name of your assassin so that you could come back to haunt them later._

_"Um..W-whats your n-name?" I stuttered. I couldn't be as brave as I was trying to be._

_"How about your name instead," he responded back. Well what do I have to lose? I thought it out and decided to make up a name instead._

_"Ayako. Now yours," I said trying to sound like I wasn't lying. He just smirked right and my face and looked at me with doubt._

_"Oh really? I kind of thought Amu fit you better," He said, still smirking. I froze. How did he know my name!_

_"H-how did y-you know"? I squeaked out. Can he read minds! Can he see through my lying!_

_"Well to be honest your name is written right on your bag," he said it like it was pretty obvious. Damn! I should have known! I thought. After I calmed down a bit I asked him for his name again._

_"Ikuto. Also forgive me for this..."_

_"Wait! For whaa.."_

_*Thunk* Amu was knocked out cold, right into Ikutos' arms._

_**End of Flashback**_

As my eyes started to adjust to the light, I stood up from the bed, which definitely wasn't mine, and surveyed the room, which also wasn't mine. The room had this homey sense of feeling, probably due to the fire place in the right corner of the room. It seemed that who ever this Ikuto fellow was, actually liked to feel at home. The beauty of the room didn't last long. I started to panic. _Why am I admiring my kidnappers room! I need to get out of here, _I thought. I looked around the room for a window but to no avail, there was none. I was just aproaching the only door that was in this room when it swung open, revealing Ikuto behind the door.

"Good morning. Did you sleep well?" Ikuto asked as if I was actually an invited guest instead of being forced to be here against my will.

I didn't answer him. I just stared at him, letting my honey colored orbs bore into his sapphire ones. He returned the stare right back at me. What I was really doing was trying to figure out a plan to get out from where ever I was. Ikuto seemed like the dangerous kind of guy, so I wasn't about to underestimate him just by his looks. His good looks were almost like a disguise for who he probably really was so I knew I had to be careful.

"Well since it seems like your not talking to me, I will take my leave," he said, almost to formally.

"Wait!"

"Yes?" He said turning around again to face me.

"Um...c-can I...you know...go...?" I stuttered out really embarrassed. After all the excuses I could have made, I chose to go with this one. To my surprise he actually understood, saving me from further explanation.

"Uh...yeah, sure...follow me," he said slightly embarrassed, probably for my sake.

I followed him out the door into this ridiculously long hallway, that was both grand and very elegantly designed. It kind of made me feel like I was back in time in the eighteen hundreds. _Wow...he must be really, really rich..._I thought. Now that I thought of it, I have never noticed the kind of clothes he was wearing. He had on basically normal clothes. Regular black skinny jeans with a studded belt, and a gray, almost black shirt that fit snugly showing off how buff he actually was. _Maybe he didn't want to look snobby? _I thought. Mesmerised by his figure. _Ugh! There I go again! Snap out of it Amu! _I yelled at myself.

"Here we are," he declared, snapping me out of my internal duals with myself.

"Huh? Where?" I asked confused.

"The bathroom...you asked if you could go, right?" He asked just as confused. Realization hit me.

"Oh yeah! Sorry...um I sorta spaced out a bit, hehe..." I tried to hide it. He either seemed to have bought it or he just didn't care.

"Okay. Well once your done I can give you a tour of my house if you want," he said, giving me the choice to choose.

"Uh, yeah sure..." I said uncertain. I was planning to actually escape. I was seriously using all my will power not to show my fear I actually had of him. _I need to get out of here, _I thought.

"'Kay, I'll be downstairs in the kitchen. It's going to be to your left," with that he turned around and made his way downstairs.

I was left in the hallway outside the bathroom door. I made my way inside and closed the door. I turned around and literally my mouth hung open. _Even the bathroom is all fancy like! _I thought. There was a jacuzzi in the back corner surrounded by mirrors, beautifully displayed. The shower walls were all glass, making it look like it was made of crystals. I made my way to the counters made of marble to look at myself in the mirror hung above them. I looked at my reflection in the mirror and totally gaped at myself in horror. I was mess. I still had on my school clothes, which were all wrinkly and almost messy like. I couldn't even describe the disarray my hair was in.

***KNOCK KNOCK***

I froze where I was. _Did I just imagine that? _I asked myself.

***KNOCK KNOCK***It was a little bit louder this time.

"Coming!" I made my way to the door and hurriedly opened it. A supermodel figured woman with long golden locks stood outside the door, looking really angry.

"Who are YOU?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Declaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara or any of its characters.**

**Authors' Note: **I am really, really sorry for the late update! But i hope this chapter will make up for it ^-^

***sound/expression***

_Italics- Thoughts/dreams/flashbacks_

I also forgot to put the ages of the characters, so here they are: (More characters to probably come up later.)

Amu:17

Ikuto:19

Utau:18

"Who are YOU?"

"Um..." _Who is this goddess like creature! _I thought. I was about to answer but she held up her french manicured hands right in my face to stop me from talking.

"Wait, don't tell me. I don't care who you are as long as your not bothering _My _Ikuto. Are you?" She asked suspiciously as if now realizing that I am in Ikuto's house. I couldn't hold it anymore.

"It is not my fault! _He _is the one at fault," I said, sending my piercing glare behind the women.

She turned around and started yelling curses at him and even getting in a few punches.

"What were you thinking? What's wrong with you! Why are you bringing things like _this _here!" she started blubbering all of a sudden and couldn't finish her sentence very well. "Y-you h-h-have meee! Y-you don't n-n-need THAT!" she yelled, pointing a finger at my direction. Ikuto sighed as if it didn't matter, but that only made the woman angrier. Finally before she could say anything else he spoke up.

"Wait. Listen Utau. This is my house. What gives you the right to tell me what and who I can have over?" He asked the woman very calmly, who has now been identified as Utau. Wait! _Did he say Utau? As in Utau Hoshina, the actress? She kind of does look like her,_ I thought. I started studying Utau and realized it actually was her. I couldn't help but be my star struck self.

"Wait," I interrupted. Utau and Ikuto both turned to me. "You're Utau Hoshina! I love your movies! Your characters that you play are also really good!" I couldn't help but compliment her. Both Ikuto and Utau looked at me like I have lost my mind, but Utau more or so glared at me, then turned back to Ikuto.

"Fine. If shes not going, I will. Choose," She proclaimed. She was starring at Ikuto with defiance waiting for the answer, but deep down she was pleading for him to choose her.

Ikuto sighed. He moved over to my side and put an arm around me. That was enough of an answer. Utau stared at both of us with fire in her eyes, quieting the resolution I was about to say. She turned on her heels and left, just like that. I couldn't help it anymore.

"Whats your freaking problem! Don't choice me over UTAU HOSHINA! And get your arm off me!" I yelled at him while flinging his arm off my shoulders. "I don't even want to be here..." I said more quietly this time. Ikuto looked at me with an unreadable expression for a second, but just as fast as it appeared, it was gone and replaced with a smirk.

"Well, today is your unlucky day. You don't have a choice, either you stay here by choice or I'll just have to force you. Choose."

"What options are those? Why? Why did you pick _me_?" I was mad and frustrated as to why, out of all the girls in the world, it had to be me. Such luck I have.

He stayed quiet. He turned on his heels and descended down the stairs. I couldn't hold it any more. Silent, hot tears streamed down my face, leaving a salty path to the side of my cheek. I was thinking about my parents, wondering if they even realized I was gone. I was supposed to be home for dinner. Knowing I didn't have any other choice, I reluctantly made my way downstairs. Once I got down to the bottom step there was a hallway with a two-way entry and a big window at the end of the hallway, overlooking what seemed like mountains and the city below.

Making my way to the window I noticed how far we are from the capital of Japan, Tokyo, up high in the mountains. I wanted to cry again. I was far from home, far from family and friends, far from everything.

***CRASH***

I heard what seemed like the sound of breaking glass. I quickly went into the entryway on the left, having heard the sound from that direction. I found myself entering the main kitchen only to see Ikuto in distraught. His head was bent down on the counter top of the island in the kitchen with glass shards scattered all over the floor.

"I-Ikuto?..."

I made my way around the glass shards to get to him. Once I got closer, I could see that he was shaking. I could barely hear his suffocating sobs. It was torturing me inside, having never heard a man cry but my dad once. I couldn't hold back anymore. Even though he basically kidnapped me, I couldn't help but feel sympathy for him. I bent down to him and hugged him to myself. At first he hadn't responded to me hugging him, but soon returned it.

We just sat there. Ikuto had calmed down after awhile and was sitting up straight. I looked at his tear streaked face and without thinking, reached out and wiped his tears away. I felt his gaze on my face. I tired not to make eye contact. I knew if I did I wouldn't be able to contain my blush. That I was certain would come if I even glanced at him.

"Why are you doing this?" Ikuto asked quietly, finally letting me go out of his gaze. "After what I did to you...?"

He was confused as to why I was being friendlier to him all of a sudden. I finally looked up at him and was met with penetrating sapphire colored orbs. I couldn't answer his question. I didn't even know the answer myself as to why I was being understanding.

*Sigh*

I didn't know what to tell him. I got up and went over the broken glass pieces and explored the kitchen for a broom. I finally found one in one of the closet storage rooms, but as I was getting the broom two strong arms circled its way around my waist and grabbed the broom I was holding.

"What are you doing!" I frantically yelled. He started chuckling and pretty sure of myself, smirking too.

"Agh! You PERVERT!" My little outburst caused him to laugh even harder. My face was beet red.

Angrily I pried his arms off and stalked out of the storage closet. I couldn't believe he was laughing. Just a minute ago he was all serious and depressed looking. _He must be bipolar, _I thought to myself. As I got to the broken glass on the floor, I started picking up piece by piece, considering Ikuto had the broom. Then all of a sudden I was being lifted up by none other than Ikuto.

"W-what are you D-DOING! Put me down! Ikuto!"

Nothing I said seemed to go through his head. He walked over to the island in the kitchen, me in hand, and set me down on the counter.

"Don't touch anything. You'll cut yourself idiot." With that said, he walked back to the scene of the crime and started sweeping up the glass shards.

I couldn't help but gape at him. I watched as he cleaned up his mess and disposed of the remaining glass. I couldn't understand him at all. Once he was done he went over to me and offered a hand to help me down. Me being my stubborn self, ignored his hand and jumped down myself. I heard him sigh and lead the way into the hallway.

"Okay. Well Amu, to prevent you from doing anything stupid here, I have some rules I'll need you to follow. Things go on about this house that you wouldn't imagine. So for your safety, if you happen to come across a door that is locked, then leave it alone. It's locked for a reason. Same with the door issue, do not go in unless you knock and invited in. Other than that you're not welcome. Stay away from the basement and third floor. Other than those rules, your welcome to stay here." He finished with a self satisfying smile and started making his way upstairs. He stopped in his tracks all of a sudden and turned to me for the final time.

"Oh before I forget. Sebastian will be here soon. You can help yourself to whatever is in the kitchen if you need anything you can ask him. I'll be in my study. I need to finish some things up. So just be ready and we'll start to go over with what's expected of you." With that said, he resumed walking up the grand staircase and disappeared once he turned a corner.

I still stood stunned as to what just happened. _Sebastian? Who's that? And what does he mean of "what's expected" of me? _I thought. I walked around aimlessly, not knowing where I was going exactly. I made my way around a corner of the hallway I was walking through and brought myself into what seemed like, _a living room? Or a library? _

There were books stacked neatly on the shelves along the wall. There was a black leather sofa at one of the corners of the room, and a black wooden desk behind the sofa. Everything just had a sense of cleanliness. Not a single speck of dust was to be seen around the room, nor the books. _Maybe he's a lawyer or something...but he looks really young..._I started poking along the books and pulled one out that was black with thin sliver lines for the outline. The silver outlines seemed to look like spiny rose vines engraved all around the book. _Strange.._

As I was about to open the book, the book itself felt heavy all of a sudden and I had to let it drop before I could hurt myself. Then at that moment I could feel piercing eyes bore through my back. I froze all of a sudden; I couldn't even lift a finger. _What's wrong with me? _As I was panicking inside, I didn't realize little crystals of ice were starting to form all around me. I could see my breath but I still couldn't make a sound. I couldn't even shiver from the cold temperature sweeping around the room. I could start seeing black spots appearing around the corner of my eyes. _No! I'm going to freeze to death! _I tried to move again but all my struggles only got me more tired.

I couldn't take it anymore, so I stopped trying. I let the darkness take over me.

A/N: Again I'm sorry about the late update! Very, very, sorry! ^~^ Writers block is just very hard to get rid of..But I hope you guys like this and hopefully comment :)

~LoRainme


End file.
